


AHBL coda

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written June 2007 when aelora requested Sam's thoughts after All Hell Breaks Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AHBL coda

Dean's out like a light, snorting into the pillow, but Sam stays awake all night. He can't let himself sleep. He checked; he was gone three days. Doesn't remember any of it, and that's what scares him the most. He doesn't want to lose more time. He's starving, but he can't bring himself to eat. Now that he knows, he imagines he can feel rot all through his body, organs and muscles and skin decaying and putrefying.

Dean's been pulled back from the brink of death twice, but Sam was actually dead. He shot Jake, made him shut up, but that doesn't change the facts.

He saw his Dad climb up out of hell, disappear with a sparkle and a wary smile for him. Sam hopes Dad is at peace now, reunited with Mom. He wants to picture them on a fluffy cloud somewhere, like the books at Pastor Jim's church he read as a kid. Maybe someday he can introduce them to Jess.

Dean would laugh at him for that.

But it's better than imagining that his Mom did something wrong, that he is something wrong, that Dean will die in a year and allow demons to toy with and torment his soul for eternity, for Sam.

Sam hasn't actually seen hell, but he knows there's no way on heaven or earth he's going to let that happen to his brother.


End file.
